Patent Document 1 describes an absorbent article having an absorbent body with rows of perforated holes disposed in the section that is in contact with the genital area of a wearer. With the absorbent article described in Patent Document 1, it is possible to improve the fitting properties of the absorbent article for the wearer's genital area. Moreover, since the section that is in contact with the wearer's genital area does not easily become moist, it is possible to prevent the wearer from feeling discomfort.
Patent Documents 2 to 13 disclose nonwoven fabrics having protrusions formed on a surface, and the use of the nonwoven fabrics as top sheets for absorbent articles. In the nonwoven fabrics described in Patent Documents 2 to 13, it is possible to improve the liquid permeability and touch feeling of the nonwoven fabrics by the protrusions formed on the surface.